


Time Travels A Crapshoot

by itsNixx



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, ben is a sassy boy, five gets hurt but don't worry, five needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsNixx/pseuds/itsNixx
Summary: Allison, Diego, Luther and Ben end up somewhere entirely different than a week before the apocalypse..





	1. Chapter 1

When Five transported the seven Hargreeve siblings right before the apocalypse could kill them…a mistake was made.

While Five, Vanya, and Klaus made it a week before the apocalypse was set. Diego, Allison, Luther and Ben were sent…elsewhere.

You know what they say. Time travels a bitch.

Diego, Allison, Luther, and Ben landed face first on, thankfully, grass and dirt. “Holy shit. I feel like my insides were torn out and re-arranged.” moaned Diego. “yeah ditto.” Allison shot up and frantically felt her throat, “oh my god. I can talk.”

Diego once again moaned “and it gets worse!” 

Allison punched him in the arm.

Luther helped Ben up before grabbing him into a hug. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Ben hugged him back, “and I can’t believe how much of an actual tool you have been.”

Luther pulled back with a frown “what?” Ben crossed his arms. “you’ve made a lot of mistakes since dad’s funeral but the biggest one was locking Vanya up in her time of need.”

Luther opened his mouth “but I -“ “No, listen.” Ben shut him down, “what you did was messed up and the apocalypse could have been prevented.”

Luther looked down. “I don’t know why you thought that was the answer, Luther, she was scared.” Allison watched him and shook her head.   
“hey. Loving the intervention but where are the others?” Diego chimed.   
“um. Thats not good.” Ben said. Diego clapped his hands “good job, I figured the same.” 

“Lets check the academy, they could have jumped there instead.” Allison started to walk to the mansion. 

The boys shrugged and followed her.

When they got there, they noticed…it didn’t look…right. It was almost lively..

Allison walked up to the steps and opened the door, “hello? Five? Vanya?” She checked the foyer. “Klaus?” 

The boys peeked in and looked around. “Does the academy look different to you guys?” Luther asked.

Diego stepped out into the main hall and looked up the staircase to meet the eyes of a man. “Diego?” The man asked, “what are you doing here? I thought you had a mission in Paris with Luther?” 

“What..” Diego trailed off and the man started to step down the stairs.

Allison, Luther and Ben decided this was the time to step out.

The man stopped at the bottom step confused. Diego took the time to get a good look at the man. He looked about in his late twenties, tall, with wavy brown hair, and…green eyes?  
“who are you.” Luther asked the man.

The man looked at him with some sort mix of disbelief and shock. “Who are you?!” Allison took a step forward, “we asked first so answer before I make you.” Diego didn’t think she’d actually rumor the man but there was a chance for everything.

The man gained some composure and straightened up, Diego recognized the way the man help himself. “I’ve got a better question for you. When are you from?” He asked them.

“What kind of question is tha-“ Allison started to ask. Diego put the pieces together. “You’re Number Five.” Utter silence. The man turned around and looked at 

Diego. 

“Yes. I am.”

“Well, shit.” Everyone turned to Ben.

—————————————————————————————————

The four siblings and Five sat in the foyer, staring at each other. 

“Soo, you’re telling me you escaped from the apocalypse that was caused by Vanya by using your Fives ability but got stuck in an alternate timeline instead.” Five said slowly. A chorus of “yeah pretty much.” “you’re a genius.” “thats about it” went around the room.

“Well then.” Five breathed out. Diego jumped in “can you send us back to our timeline?” Five scoffed as if Diego said something outrageous, “send you back? I don’t even know how to time travel!”   
“wait so you didn’t get stuck in the apocalypse for 45 years and then work for the Commission?” Allison asked him. Five shook his head “absolutely not. After dad told me no Vanya convinced me to stay put. I was pissed but I didn’t time travel.” He explained.

Luther put his head in his hands and groaned. “This is a nightmare.”

Ben laid his head down on the couch cushion behind him “I guess we’re stuck here then.” Five looked at him “That causes problems with the timeline then, if you’re here and you’re supposed to be elsewhere then that causes anomalies.” 

“You’ve got to figure out how to get us back.” Luther begged. Five looked unsure, “I can try but I don’t know how i’ll be able to send you guys back without myself jumping and getting stuck as well.”

Diego slapped his thighs and stood up “this is great. I’m going to stab a tree or something.”

He started walking towards the door when Five said he’d join him. They walked outside to the courtyard. “So whats different in the timeline other than the fact you’re inexperienced.” Diego questioned while Five glared at him.   
“well, I guess the big one would be the one between Luther and I” 

Diego looked at him “you guys together instead of him and Allison?” Five recoiled in disgust “Fuck no.” Diego snorted “then what?” 

Five hesitated before answering “That we are twins.” 

Diego tripped.   
“are you okay?” Five asked. “TWINS?!?” Diego yelped out. Five nodded, “found out about a year ago, still a little weird.” 

“I guess it makes sense. You guys are similar in your leader aspects.” Diego looked at Five, “and your noses.” Five scrunched his nose and shrugged. 

“Dad die the same?” 

“If by same you mean heart attack/suicide then yes.”

Diego nodded “good.” He twirled the knife in his hand, “and Vanya?”

“She’s practicing at Icarius right now.” Five said as he looked down. Diego decided to ask “is there something between you and Vanya in this timeline. Since you’re the same age and all.” Five sighed. “Is it bad that I want there to be?”

“No. But you’ve gotta talk to her at least.” Diego advised. “I just don’t want to ruin anything.” Five watched Diego throw a knife at a tree. “Would you rather wait and pine after her or try to make something happen?”

Five shoved his hands in his pockets “I -“

“Five?” A female voice called out, Diego and Five turn around.

“Whats going on with people who look like our siblings but are not siblings?” Vanya, Diego realized, asked Five while darting her eyes at Diego.

“Long story.” Five rubbed the back of his neck and hurried inside. Vanya hot on his trail.


	2. Our little conference

When Five had re-explained everything that the alters (a.n-thats what I’m gonna refer to A, D, B, L as) had told him to Vanya. He didn’t expect her to just “ooh okay, makes sense.”

“What part of that makes sense to you?” Five said as he threw his hands up in the air. 

Vanya frowned at him “The part when they said they got stuck here from a mistake an alternate version of you made.” She sassed and crossed her arms.

“Don’t blame alternate version of me, he was beyond stressed from the impending doom and was due for a full body massage.” Five argued as he defended his alter.

Ben nodded, “Thats very true, our Five has a bit of a stick up his tiny ass.”

Allison and Luther hummed in agreement, Five looked beyond offended for his alter self.

Diego watched with mild amusement as the conversation off topics to insulting Five. 

“Thats just not fair. What did you guys to prevent the apocalypse?” Five leaned forward towards Allison and Luther and spread his arms “Besides take a road trip or two, get shitty evidence that led you no where, call it a day and then bone?”

Diego whistled and Ben sighed. Both thought the same thing: ‘low blow’.

Allison and Luther looked ready to kill him.

Vanya gasped “FIVE.” She hit his arm, “That was so rude.”

Five opened and closed his mouth a few times. “But it wasn’t rude when they were shoving their hands up my ass about alter version of me? Thats some bullshit.” He huffed and fell into the chair.

Diego decided it was better to intervene before things got worse, by worse means this Five being drugged and then buried alive by   
Bonnie and Clyde over there.

“So about this ‘getting us back home’ plan. You got any ideas in that bright brain of yours?” Diego started, “I assume you’re a math genius too?”

Five scoffed “Its physics. And no, I have to calculate the variables and take cautionary practices in time travel.” He popped his knuckles, “It will probably take a few weeks.”

Luther butted in “But we don’t have a few weeks. We have to get back soon.”

Diego spoke to Five “You remember us asking you about the commission?”

Five nodded.

Diego continued “From what our Five had told us they’re time traveling assassins. If they find out that we’re here, and they will, they’ll come after us and either kill us or take us back to our timeline.” Diego looked at his siblings, “So far they’ve been trying to kill us.”

“So we’re gonna get assassins on us now.” Vanya turned to Five. “You’ve gotta figure this out and fast. I don’t want us or our siblings hurt or dead.”

Five was twisting his hair and staring at the wall, deep in thought. He sighed “Well I better start working on equations and getting some practice in.”

Five stood and left the room.

—————————————————————————————————

Vanya wished she would have followed Five since her sister’s look alike was creepily staring at her like she had grown another head. 

Allison continued to stare and Vanya had enough.

“What?” Questioned Vanya. Allison startled, “sorry. Its just the last time I saw you it wasn’t pleasant.”

Vanya stood up from her seat. “well I’m not her. So stop staring at me like I’m some monster.”

“I wasn’t -“

Vanya left before Allison could finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short. I've had kind of a writers block and I've been practicing my ukulele.

**Author's Note:**

> currently listening to apocalypse in the Umbrella Academy playlist and its the most beautiful piece of art. Also this is a chapter series so buckle up kids. Its gonna be a bumpy ride full of tears and energy drinks.


End file.
